Enter the Hunters Lair
by G4M81T
Summary: The first part of my story. Involving my mate Michael as the one and only Spider-Man. Loosely based on the Marvel comics, but mainly off the top of my own head. Contains mild action violence and scenes that may confuse younger readers.
1. Chapter 1: Noises in the Night

Michael had been roaming the streets in the rain for several hours but so far the night had been quiet. The rain had made his normally curly brown hair lie flat over his face, and as he flicked it from in front of his eyes he heard movement in the shadows below him followed by a slow hissing sound.

Looking down into the dimly lit alley he tried to locate the source of the noise, but search as he might nothing was making itself obvious even with his abnormally acute sense of sight, very strange indeed. Crawling slowly head-first down the wall in absolute silence his eyes darted back and forth between the various shades of black that seemed to engulf him more and more as he neared the ground. The closer he got to the ground the more he expected to unearth this strange noise, but as it became clear no such closure would be achieved, every part of his body shivered nervously. Finally his hand came into contact with the wet puddles that covered the concrete surface and he stood; ears and eyes taking note of everything around him. In the distance he could vaguely hear the music coming from the town's nightclub, but his brain ignored it instead focusing only on his surroundings.

He stood with his back against the wall feeling every drop of rain hit his body as if each one was the size of a rock. Although it was impossible to tell, Michael was sweating with nerves, he hated the feeling that came with not knowing, not being in control of what could happen next. As he slid his hand across the bricks he felt something give way behind him and the hissing sound he had heard before. Stepping back into the alley he saw part of the wall sliding away revealing a gaping black hole where the bricks had previously been.


	2. Chapter 2: CCTV and thugs

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness before him, he saw a long corridor snaking away into the belly of the building. Thankfully for him, being naturally curious always seemed to override any doubt or apprehension he may have felt, so taking a deep breath he stepped cautiously into the corridor, into the unknown. The corridor was not only pitch-black but also deathly silent, which seemed to accentuate the sound of his breathing and footsteps. The corridor seemed endless with no doors or adjoining corridors to be seen anywhere. Suddenly without realizing he entered another corridor activating the motion sensitive strip-lights along the wall. After blinking several times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright lighting he continued on down into this strange building. After walking a few hundred feet Michael started seeing signs of occupation; four lifts, two on one side of the corridor and two on the other. Michael entered the lift, looked at the panel of buttons leading to the various floors, and looked around the lift itself.

Instead of pushing any of the buttons he leant up and opened the hatch in the roof, he'd had bad experiences in lifts before and didn't want to relive them. Shooting his webbing up into the dark expanse above him, he climbed up and replaced the hatch. Obviously, he assumed, anything important would either be at the top or the bottom and, seeing as he was facing upwards, he went up. After several laborious minutes he saw the ceiling above him, he had reached the top of the building. Peering through the grate he saw he was looking into another corridor, much the same as the one he had just come from only this one had a carpet, and CCTV.

"Damn" he cursed out loud, if they had CCTV here what was stopping them from having it down in the alley, or by the door, or even in the lift. He cursed again and hit himself for being so flipping naïve. OK, he was alright for now, so long as he kept out of view of the rest. Plus, if they did know he was there they would possibly be jumpy which could work in his favor, although they may have had time to increase security where it was necessary or even conceal what was going on. Oh well at least he had guessed he needed to go up, some conciliation at least. As he went to put his hand through the grate to take it off, he heard voices coming in his direction and quickly withdrew his fingers. Two well-built thuggish looking men came into view, both dressed in black jackets and trousers, and both carrying vicious looking AK-47's. Michael's sharp vision also spotted a knife strapped to their boots and a small handheld pistol on their belts. One was pale-skinned and smoking a foul-smelling cigarette, the other vaguely tanned with thick, dark bushy eyebrows and an equally thick and bushy beard covering most of his lower face. When the former opened his mouth Michael saw a row of yellowish teeth, well a half row anyway as most were missing leaving gaping black holes in his mouth.

"Boss says we gotta be on the lookout for that Spider-guy" the smoker said to his heavily-haired companion.

"Hmm" the second mumbled as a half-hearted attempt at conversing.

"And during my lunch-break, what is it with this place the police last month now him this month" the first carried on, spitting and blowing out disgusting grey smoke as he did so.

'_So the police have been here'_ Michael thought too himself. The two thugs carried on walking down the corridor and Michael decided to rethink his next actions. Looking up he saw another grate a few feet up, so he climbed up to it and saw it led into a ventilation shaft. Reasoning that this would be a safer option than trying to dodge CCTV and trigger-happy thugs.


	3. Chapter 3: Torture Chamber

Crawling through the narrow tunnel on all fours was draining, especially when the slightest noise echoed everywhere. Thankfully the agonisingly uncomfortable journey was over almost as soon as it had started and Michael found himself looking down into an elaborate, sci-fi version of a medieval torture chamber containing several metal tables, a bed of spiked and rows and rows of lethal looking syringes each containing a different, but equally disgusting, coloured liquid. Pride of place in the room went to an electric chair, mounted on a platform, which was probably stolen out of some Nazi museum.

Suddenly he heard struggle in the far side of the room and a man was brought in on the shoulder of the smoker thug Michael had seen earlier. The bound and gagged man was dumped onto one of the metal tables like a lump of meat, after strapping the still writhing man to the bench with thick leather straps, the thug exited the room. All that could be heard was the muffled mumblings of the man on the table.

As Michael was debating whether or not to go down to help the man the decision was made for him, as imposing bulk entered the doorway, a very familiar imposing bulk, the bulk of The Hunter himself, Kraven. It was as if the world suddenly forgot how to make any noise; the man on the table instantly fell silent, even the large extractor fan mounted on the wall seemed to become mute for an eerily long few seconds. The silence didn't last though, as The Hunter let out a throaty roar-like laughter causing the tied-up man to whimper and writhe about on the table.

"The predator catches his prey in a most imaginative of ways doesn't he?" Kraven growled at the whimpering man. "You look like a pathetic little mouse caught in the paws of a mighty feline" he continued, walking over to the man and breathing heavily on him.

Kraven stopped and sniffed the stale air.

"Ah it seems the predator has caught another unsuspecting animal in his trap, although I feel this one may be more interesting to destroy" he said as he walked over to the shelf of syringes. "So Spidey who's it going to be, you or this worthless specimen here" he placed the syringe against the man's neck.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"Leave him alone Kraven!" Michael shouted as he swung down out of the vent and onto the floor beside the electric chair.

"Ah how nice of you to join us, I'm sorry your stay has to be CUT SHORT!" Kraven shouted as he pounced at Michael, dropping the syringe on the floor; a wisp of smoke rising as the foul liquid ate into the concrete.


End file.
